Many devices have been invented since the mid 1800s to utilize the electric current generated from moving a copper coil in a magnetic field. This relationship, whether in an alternator, electric motor, or generator has become a staple of our life today, especially in First and Second World countries. The inability to supply a consistent source of electricity has restricted the ability to have a more productive life in many Third World countries because of the lack of dependable lighting for schools and hospitals, refrigeration, water pumps, etc. Until now, power generation required the use of some force, such as that provided by an internal combustion engine, whether it be gas or diesel, or some less reliable source such as solar or wind power, to turn a generator. Hydro-generation is more reliable, but restricted to a powerful and consistent water source such as a dam or stable river. The above-mentioned sources have trouble supplying a consistent amount of power due to cloudy days for solar, no or low wind days for wind power, flooding rivers or drought for hydro power, and the difficulty of supplying gas or diesel in remote areas for generators with an internal combustion engine.
First and Second World countries have overcome the consistent supply problem by creating large power plants that use some source of fuel, whether that be natural gas, coal, nuclear, or in some cases diesel to turn water to steam and drive large generators. There are also hydroelectric dams that use the fall of the water to spin large generators.
While the supply of the electricity is consistent from these large power generators, an elaborate system of power networks is required to deliver the electricity to the consumer. For decades, this “grid” system has supplied a consistent and reliable source of electricity to people that had access to it. However, the system is fragile and susceptible to attack from an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) delivered by a terrorist organization or a strong solar discharge such as the Carrington Event in 1859, which could destroy our electrical system today. The grid is also in danger of failure because of the age of the system and the strain that an ever-increasing population is putting on it. Many cities such as Austin, Tex. are supplementing the purchases of solar systems for its citizens just to reduce the burden on the grid.
Another major problem with power plants is the amount of pollution released in the form of CO2 emissions from coal and gas plants and the danger that a core meltdown could provide with a nuclear plant, such as the Fukushima, Three Mile Island, or Chernobyl power plants. Fukushima is still pouring out radioactive water into the Pacific Ocean. The waste products of power generation have driven the recent push for Green Energy. Our World cannot afford another Fukushima and there is great concern that the burning of fossil fuels adds to Global Warming.
What the world needs is a clean, cost effective, power source that (1) is independent of any elaborate delivery mechanism or system, and (2) can provide a steady source of electricity regardless of weather conditions, geographic location, or fuel supply. A portable, efficient system could be used for power generation at home, at an oil and gas site, or even for use in an electric car. Despite all the benefits from improved electric generator designs, Applicant is unaware of any designs that meet these requirements. The misunderstanding of the relationship of copper coils, such as in a rotor, and the magnetic fields that can be generated in them with an electric current has prevented any individual from fully utilizing them until now. There is no need for external forces such as wind, fossil fuels, or even the sun to generate electricity. There is enough electricity supplied within multiple coils to self-operate and produce significant electric power if they are energized in a particular manner.